Our Yugioh Adventure
by TinyTimisHott
Summary: Me and my two friends are transported into the YGO world..What choas will happen? Please RR


The Really Cool Story made by me...  
  
Once upon a time there was a very special girl named Sugar is very good for  
my health, in other words Sam....  
  
Pick Boy: That's the gayest thing I've ever heard...  
  
Sugar: *Eyes get all big and watery* Just because your on a show, and your probably rich, and your a superhero...doesn't mean you have to ruin my hopes and dreams..  
  
Pick Boy: *Feels guilty* Ahh...uh...sorry...  
  
Sugar: It's okay ^_^ Anyway *clears throat* I would like to introduce you to my fic. Before I do that do I must do the disclaimer and introduce the cast..  
  
*Cast Appears*  
  
Sugar: *points to cast* There's the cast and I will pick a random name from the hat I have here...today's disclaimer person thing is......Mia!  
  
Mia: Me...great -_-" Sugar does not own anything in this story except the story, herself, and I guess she can't own her friends...or can she..*Thinks about it*  
  
Sugar: *Sweat drop* Anyway on with the show!  
  
--things to know--  
  
Sam- is me. I have brown hair down to my mid-back. I also have blonde highlights, bluish-greenish eyes and sorta tan skin (I tan real easily) Jackie- is my friend, she's sorta an idiot. She has blonde hair down to her shoulders and has brown eyes. She's also a very good speller. Melissa- One word...weirdo. She also has brown hair down to her back. She has blue eyes.  
  
I may add other people if my friends ask...any way now on with the show..  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO...YYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Melissa shouted. Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"The thing is to sing when everyone else does and to sing on key." I said as a covered my ears and pretended to be in agony  
  
Jackie just nodded "Yeah, great job" She said as she looked at her cake.  
  
"Don't be hating" Melissa said as she shrugged. "Anyway me and Sam pitched in and got you this." She said as she held up a box.  
  
"Oh guys you shouldn't have" Jackie said. But before we could say anything she grabbed the box out of our hands. "WOW!!" she said as her eyes got all big. Inside was the whole first season of Yu-gi-oh along with some of the second season. (By the way I'm from America so the first season for me would be duelist kingdom and the second would be battle city)  
  
"Yeah well imagine us sitting there taking turns taping episodes and buying the ones we couldn't tape. Man it took us like FOREVER" I complained "Anyway why don't you blow out the candles, we were supposed to five the gifts after but oh well"  
  
"Alrighty then" Melissa said. She shut her eyes an blew out the candles.  
  
"Isn't this a great sweet sixteen, 3 people over your house, no cars sadly, and best of all it's a sleepover!" I said as a walked over at sat on the couch in the living room. Melissa sat next to me and handed me a piece of cake.  
  
"By the way I brought chips and dip" Melissa said. Jackie joined as. "Lets watch the tapes, shall we?" she said as she put the tape in a turned the TV on.  
  
For about 3 hours we watched the shows finally we decided to go to bed. Which was three sleeping bags on the floor. "Well nighty night all you peoples" Melissa called as she went into her sleeping bag. WE soon followed.  
  
"Night y'all" I called as I enter my sleeping bag.  
  
-----------  
  
"SAM! SSSAAAMMM! SAM THIS IS NO TIME TO BE LAZY. THIS IS AN EMERGANCY! I THINK WE DIED!!!" Melissa screamed as she shook me. When I opened my eyes it took me a minute to realize what happen.  
  
"WHERE THE FREAK ARE WE!" I screamed. We were sitting on the sidewalk outside of a shop in the middle of a city, and Jackie lives in the suburbs.  
  
"I HAVE NO CLUE!" Melissa screamed  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP SCREAMING I'M PANICING HERE!" Jackie screamed.  
  
The door of the shop open and a tri colored hair boy walked out. "Are you girls okay?"  
  
Melissa looked over and screamed as she saw him "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" She screamed as she jumped back and pointed at him.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOODDDDD" Jackie and I screamed.  
  
"Y-y-you-your YUGI MUTO!" Melissa screamed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"What's going on Yug?" A certain blonde asked as he and a few other people walked out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed  
  
"AHHHH" Joey yelled as he jumped back knocking Tristan over. Tristan then tried to grab Yugi's arm to keep him from falling but then they only ended up falling in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Okay" I said gasping for air "Okay one of us is sleeping...right?"  
  
Melissa and Jackie looked at each other "Uhhh then we're having the same dream that weird" Jackie said.  
  
Tea looked at us "What's going on?"  
  
Me and Melissa looked at each other "Well we didn't do anything...did you?" we asked looking at Jackie.  
  
Jackie looked at the ground "Umm..."  
  
Melissa ran up and started to shake Jackie "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? I MEAN LOOK AT US... WE'RE IN A FREAKING TV SHOW!"  
  
I stepped back and started to help Yugi and the others that fell up.  
  
"Should we break them up" Tristan asked  
  
I shook my head "Believe me, when Melissa's pissed its wise to let her be"  
  
Everyone looked at each other  
  
"So what's going on and why were you guys screaming?" Yugi asked.  
  
I sighed "Okay we'll tell you everything we know just let me just attempt to calm them down." I said as I walked over to them. "Guys calm down..guys..GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" I Screamed  
  
The sudden outburst caused them to look at me. Melissa was about to strangle Jackie and Jackie was pulling Melissa's hair.  
  
I pulled them apart. "Okay let settle down. What happen Jackie?"  
  
Jackie sighed as she looked at her feet "You know how you gave me the gift before I blew out my birthday candles, well I was so happy I sorta wished for us to be in the Yu-gi-oh world." AS she finished she bit her bottom lip.  
  
I shrugged "Well there you go guys" I said as a turned to Yugi and the others.  
  
Tea stared at us "You except us to believe that?"  
  
I glared at her. Jackie and Melissa looked away. They knew I despise Tea and her friendship rants. "Well Miss" I said, hate dripping in every word. "Mr. Yugi Muto has a 5000 year old spirit of a pharaoh as a dark side. Then Bakura has a 5000 year old spirit of a tomb robber as a dark side and Marik has an evil, psycho dark side. So you can't believe us? You're messed up then"  
  
Tea just glared back.  
  
"Wait...how did you know about Yami?" Yugi asked  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes "For goodness sake we just freaking told you."  
  
Tristan held up his hands "Fine, we believe you"  
  
I looked around "What now....."  
  
Jackie and Melissa shrugged  
  
Yugi sighed "Well I guess we can help you out...."  
  
"THANK YOU!" Melissa yelled as she hugged Yugi. He fell backwards.  
  
"Do you mind if we stay like, one night at someone's house...Please? We just need enough time to get a job and rent a room in a motel." Jackie said as he got on her knees and begged.  
  
Yugi thought for a moment "Well, a guess...yes alright then"  
  
"Wait a minute Yug, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Joey asked as he pulled Yugi Near the shop door.  
  
"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked  
  
"We've been dealing with freaks that want your puzzle. So diz group of girls fall from da sky and your gonna let them spend the night? Well if you're sure about it we'll stay the night to help you out" Joey said patting him on the shoulder  
  
Melissa, who heard this, starting jumping up and down, yet again. "He said yes! They're staying over too! SLUMBER PARTY!!"  
  
I walked over to Yugi "You're sure about this right?"  
  
Yugi nodded "Yeah I guess..."  
  
I grinned "Well on behalf of me, Jackie and Melissa we will NOT go anywhere near your puzzle."  
  
Yugi smiled "Okay well I'll-"  
  
I cut him off "If your having a slumber party your gonna need a funny movie, a scary movie, chips, dip, sugary goodness, and some other cool slumber party things. Jackie what time is it?"  
  
Jackie looked at her watch "12:06"  
  
I nodded "Good, we'll go look for jobs while you get the stuff for the slumber party, by the way invite Kabia, lets meet back here in about 2 hours, Jackie got your cell phone?[1]  
  
Jackie nodded and she left her number with Yugi.  
  
Melissa nodded "Is that okay with you guys?"  
  
Yugi nodded "Yes that fine"  
  
"Okay BREAK!" I said as I clapped my hands.  
  
Yugi looked puzzled. Jackie leaned over "She was the manger of the football team." Yugi nodded.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
[1] Jackie fell asleep with her phone in her pocket. Around 8am her mother calls while Jackie was still sleeping. So it starts ringing and shaking. She wakes up and freaks out. It was funny :P  
  
Sugar: There goes another exciting fic. Please review. I don't care about flames. JUST REVIEW!  
  
Pick Boy: Quickly run...RUN AWAY BEFORE SHE WRITES ANOTHER CHAP-*Pins him down and gangs him* 


End file.
